overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Radish Vacation/gallery
Snow screen Mother7.png|【神楽】すいませーんっ・・・ Kagura: Excuse meee...!! Mother8.png|【神楽】けほけほっ・・・あーあ・・・ Kagura:*cough* *cough*... *sigh* Mother9.png|排気ガスにむせて咳きこむ。 I choked with exhaust gas and coughed. Mother10.png|家までは、県道を北に５キロ。 Until get home, five kilometers north by the prefectural road. Mother11.png|歩こうか、このまま車を待とうか。 Should I walk? Or still waiting for a car? Mother12.png|考えてしまう。 Finished think. Mother13.png|歩くには厳しくて、でも不可能ではない。 It will be hard to walk, but it is not impossible. Mother14.png|けれど、今は３月の終わり。 But is now the end of March. Mother15.png|【神楽】あーあ。雪も降り始めてきてるし・・・ Kagura:*sigh*. It's starting to snow... Mother30.png|雪国の峠道は、まだまだ雪に覆われていて。 The road is covered with even more snow. Mother26.png|それを、こんな日暮れに歩くのは、やっぱり大変だから。 Walk when it's almost dark, after all is dangerous. Mother31.png|【神楽】はぁ・・・こんな時間に、車なんて滅多に通んないよね・・・ Kagura: *sigh* At a time like this cars rarely pass... Mother32.png|ため息をついて考える。 I thought with a sigh. Mother25.png|傍らには、壊れた自転車。 Alongside is broken bicycle. Mother34.png|雪の残る峠道に無理がたたって、ひしゃげて壊れて乗れなくなった自転車。 Because it was not possible to pass the road because of the snow, the bike broke while driving. Mother35.png|ほんのわずかな擦り傷だけで、殆ど怪我らしい怪我をしなかったのは不幸中の幸いだけど、お気に入りの自転車を失った不幸には、やっぱりため息をつきたい。 I only had a small scratch but not suffer a serious injury appears to be a small mercy for losing my favorite bike, after all I want to sigh in sadness. Mother36.png|【神楽】ついてないな・・・ Kagura: It's not attaching... Mother37.png|折角の春休み。 The long-waited spring vacation. Mother38.png|それも、最後の日。 It also the last day. Mother16.png|明日からは、新学期が始まる。 Tomorrow begins the new school term. Mother39.png|そんな日なのに。 Though such a day. Mother40.png|【神楽】おかーさんに、怒られるんだろうなぁ・・・もうすぐ４年生なんだから、もっとお姉さんらしくしなさいっ・・・とか Kagura: Mom will probably get angry..."Soon you will be the fourth year so it should be more elder sister-like"...or something like that. Mother41.png|考えれば考えるほど、落ち込んでくる。 The more I think about it I'm more depressed. Mother42.png|本当は、今日はとってもハッピーな日になるはずだった。 In truth, today should have been a very happy day. Mother43.png|みんなで、塾の先生のうちに遊びに行く約束。 It was promised that all would play in the home of the cram school teacher. Mother44.png|塾の先生と言っても、アルバイトで週に一度か二度やってくる大学生。 Although he is cram school teacher, he is a university student who comes once or twice a week as a part-time job. Mother45.png|クラスの女の子たちの憧れの人だった。 Is a person who all the girls in class admire. Mother49.png|それなのに、自転車で転んで、間に合わなくて。 And yet the bike fell like it was not enough. Mother50.png|ついたときには、誰もいなくて。 When I arrived, there was nobody. Mother51.png|それで、一人で県道をとぼとぼと帰るところ。 And now I'm alone trudging along the prefectural road going home. Mother52.png|【神楽】おにーさんちに行きたかったなぁ・・・ Kagura: I wanted to go to the Onii-san's home. Mother53.png|きっと、明日は、初花（はつか）ちゃんに自慢される。 Surely, tomorrow Hatsuka will boast. Mother54.png|それで、またみじめになる。 And again I will become unhappy. Mother55.png|でも、それだけなら、いつものこと。 But this is the usual. Mother56.png|だけど、今日が自分にとっては、特別の日だったから。 However, for me this is a special day. Mother57.png|【神楽】これが最後かもしれなかったのに・・・ Kagura: Though this is probably the end. Mother58.png|そう思うと、悲しかった。 When I think about it is sad. Mother59.png|みんなには黙っていたけど、新学期からは引っ越しするかもしれない。 I did not tell anyone but when the new school term starts I'll probably move out. Mother1.png|お母さんが手伝っていたお店のオーナーだったお祖父さんが隠居して、そこの店の横にあるお家に移るんだって、言っていたから。 Grandfather who is the owner of a store in which mother helps retired, so we will move to near of the store, I was told. Mother60.png|お母さんが行っている県道沿いのドライブインは、塾から結構遠い。 The drive-in in which this mother is going is along the prefectural road, pretty far from the cram school. Mother2.png|次の学期からは、塾へは通えないかもしれない。 Next semester I will not be able to attend the cram school. Mother3.png|そうなれば、お兄さんと会う機会はなくなってしまう・・ With that I lost the last chance to see Onii-san. Mother33.png|【神楽】あっ・・・車 Kagura: Ah...a car. Mother46.png|【神楽】すいませーーんっ Kagura: Excuse meeee!! Mother61.png|全力で、両手を大きく振る。 I shake both hands with whole effort. Mother62.png|ここで逃せば、もう車は来ないかも。 If I lose that probably will not come another car. Mother67.png|林業が寂れてすっかり使われなくなった県道は、日が暮れると殆ど車が通らない。 The size vegetation caused the decline of the full use of prefectural road, when it begins to darken cars rarely pass. Mother63.png|【神楽】止まってくださーいっ Kagura: Please stooop!! Mother64.png|【神楽】やった。こっちに・・・あれ？ Kagura: I got it. Is coming...eh? Mother65.png|【神楽】え・・・止まらない？ Kagura:Eh?...It will not stop? Mother66.png|【神楽】え、ええーーーっ！？ Kagura:Eh?Errrr!? Mother68.png|【神楽】わわわあーーーっ！？ Kagura: Waaaaaahh!? Mother69.png|【神楽】きゃーーっ！！！ Kagura: Kyaaaaaaa!!! Mother70.png|【神楽】はぁっ・・・はぁっ・・・・・・止まった？ Kagura]: *puffy*...*puffy*...stopped? Mother71.png|ぶつかるかと思ったけど。 I thought it would get hit. Mother72.png|ようやく、止まってくれた大きなＲＶ車。 The big car RV finally stopped. Mother73.png|【神楽】ち、ちょっと！　どういうつもりですかっ！？ Kagura: H-Hey! What you are doing!? Mother74.png|車は、ボクの手前、ほんの３０センチ。 The car is just thirty centimeters away from me. Mother75.png|一歩間違えたら、死んじゃってるかも、という速度だった。 One false step and I would have died. Mother76.png|車の窓が開く。 The vehicle window opens. Mother77.png|【男】大丈夫ですかー？ Man : Are you okay? Mother78.png|のんきな男の人の声。 A carefree man voice. Mother79.png|轢きそうになったのに、そんなこと全然気にしてないような・・・ Non seem concerned despite nearly running over me. Mother80.png|【神楽】もうっ。死んじゃうかと思ったのに・・・ Kagura: Geez. Although I thought I would die. Mother81.png|でも、乗せて貰わないといけないし・・・我慢我慢。 But it will not be good if I don't get a ride... patience,patience. Mother82.png|むっとした表情を出さないように、一生懸命怒りを抑えて。 I dont put an expression of anger, but it is very difficult to contain anger. Mother83.png|【神楽】・・・どうか、乗せてくれますようにっ Kagura: Please give me a ride home. Mother84.png|口に出して、神様にお願いしてみる。 I put into words and ask God. Mother85.png|たまに、嫌がる人もいるから。 Because occasionally there is persons who I dislike. Mother86.png|だったら、止まらなければいいのに、とも思うけど、そういう訳にもいかないんだろう。 So would be good if he did not stop, but when I think, this is not a good reason. Mother87.png|【神楽】あのーっ。途中まで乗せてって欲し Kagura]: Errr...I would like a ride along the way. Mother88.png|【男】・・・神楽ちゃん？ Man : ...Kagura-chan? Mother89.png|【神楽】え、ええっ！？・・・どうしてボクのこと知ってるの？ Kagura: Eh?Eeeeh?! Why you know me? Mother90.png|【男】やっぱり神楽ちゃんか Man : After all, is Kagura-chan? Mother91.png|【男】俺だよ。止（とまる） Man : Me. Tomaru. Mother92.png|止！？ Tomaru!? Mother93.png|止って名前は、生まれてから今まで、一人しか会ったことがない Since I was born I only met a person called Tomaru. Mother94.png|塾の先生のアルバイトをしているお兄さん。 The cram school teacher who is a part-time worker, onii-san. Mother95.png|そして、今日会いに行く筈だった人。 And the person I wanted meet today. Mother96.png|【神楽】おにーさん！？　どーして、こんなところに・・・？ Kagura: Onii-san!? Why you are in such place? Mother97.png|夢みたい。 Sounds like a dream. Mother98.png|かじかむ手で、ぎゅっと頬をつねってみる。 I pinched my cheek. Mother99.png|痛い。 It hurt. Mother100.png|やっぱり夢じゃない。 After all, It is not a dream. Mother101.png|【止】家に帰るところ？・・・送っていこうか Tomaru: Back to home?...I'll take you. Mother102.png|やっぱり、お兄さんは優しい。 After all, Onii-san is kind. Mother103.png|塾でも、女の子はみんな、お兄さんに憧れていた。 Even being of a cram school, all the girls admire Onii-san. Mother104.png|お兄さんの車になんて乗っちゃったら、明日思いっきり自慢できちゃうかも。 If I get a ride in the car Onii-san, tomorrow I will can boast? Mother105.png|【止】あ、違ったかな・・・大丈夫そうなら、行くけど？ Tomaru]: Ah,is not it?...You're okay and I can go? Mother106.png|【神楽】う、ううんっ。だ、大丈夫じゃないっ。自転車コケ・・・ううん、転んじゃって、それでお兄さんちにも行けなくて・・・か、帰るとこ・・・だったからっ Kagura]: N-No. I'm not well. The bicycle...no, fell, I could not go to Onii-san's home...that is why...I'm going home. Mother107.png|しどろもどろ。 I talked incoherently. Mother108.png|でも、必死に言い訳。 But I was desperately making excuses. Mother109.png|神楽は、お兄さんが嫌いで今日行けなかったわけじゃないんですよ。 It's not like Kagura disliked Onii-san for not being able to go today. Mother110.png|なんて、伝えたくて。 I would like to tell very. Mother111.png|【止】そっか。じゃ、乗りなよ・・・家はまっすぐ行った所だよね Tomaru: Is that so? Then I will give you a ride...Your home is a straightforward place to go, is not it? Mother112.png|【神楽】うんっ Kagura: Yes. Kagura sitting Mother113.png|【神楽】はー・・・暖かぁい・・・ Kagura: ...It is warm. Mother114.png|【止】ははは。ずっとあそこに立ってたの？ Tomaru: (laugh)You stayed there waiting for a long time? Mother115.png|【神楽】ううん。しばらく自転車を引きずりながら歩いてたんだけど・・・ Kagura: No.Though it walked while dragging the bicycle little while ・・・ Mother116.png|【止】えっ。じゃあ、自転車は？ Tomaru: Huh? Then the bike... Mother117.png|【神楽】えへへ・・・もう乗れないぐらいグシャグシャだったから Kagura: (small laugh)...Because now is soggy is not possible to pick up again. Mother118.png|【止】ええっ！？　怪我は？ Tomaru: Errr!? You got hurt? Mother119.png|【神楽】怪我は全然無かったんだ・・・けど Kagura: I was not hurt at all..but... Mother120.png|【止】ラッキーだったね Tomaru: It was lucky. Mother121.png|【神楽】そんなことないよ・・・ Kagura: It is not like that... Mother122.png|【止】ラッキーだよ。こんな雪道に自転車で転んだら大変だからね Tomaru: It is lucky. Because it is dangerous to fall into a snow-covered road. Mother123.png|【神楽】ううん。怪我はしないですんだけど・・・お兄さんちに行けなかったし・・・ Kagura:No. I was not injured but... I wanted to go Onii-san home... Mother124.png|【止】そっか。そうだったね Tomaru: Is that so? It was so. Mother125.png|【神楽】ボクも行きたかったな・・・ Kagura: I also wanted to go. Mother126.png|【止】えっ Tomaru: Hun? Mother127.png|【神楽】お兄さんち・・・一度も行ったことなかった Kagura: Onii-san home....I never went. Mother128.png|【止】そうだっけ Tomaru: Is it so? Mother129.png|【神楽】うん・・・他の子は、みんな行ってるのに・・・ Kagura: Yes...All the other girls went. Mother130.png|【止】みんなってことはないと思うけど Tomaru: I do not think all went. Mother131.png|【神楽】ううん。うちのクラスの女の子はみんな行ってるもん・・・３組で行ってないのはボクだけ・・・ Kagura: No. All the girls in my class went...Only I in third class do not went. Mother132.png|【止】そっか。神楽ちゃんちは遠かったから、なかなか機会がなかったんだな Tomaru: Is that so? There were not many chances for you to go because you live pretty far. Mother133.png|【神楽】うん・・・ Kagura: Yes... Mother134.png|【止】んー・・・じゃ、遅れ馳せながら、しちゃおうか Tomaru: Hmmm...Then albeit belatedly, let's do? Mother135.png|【神楽】するって・・・？ Kagura: "Do"...? Mother136.png|【止】いつも、みんなしてること Tomaru: The usual, the thing what I did with all. Mother137.png|【神楽】・・・してること？ Kagura: ..."thing what I did"? Mother138.png|【止】聞いてない？ Tomaru: They did not tell you? Mother139.png|【止】・・・何して遊んでるか Tomaru: ...What we played. Mother140.png|【神楽】聞いてない・・・けど Kagura: They did not tell me... Mother141.png|【止】ふーん・・・ Tomaru: Hmmm... Mother142.png|【神楽】みんな・・・ボクが、クラスで一番ちっちゃいからって、コドモ扱いしてるんだもん Kagura: I'm the smallest in class...so they all treat me like a child. Mother143.png|【止】そうなんだ Tomaru: Is that so? Mother144.png|【神楽】あっ、ううん。みんなのなかで一番ちっちゃいっていうのは、身長のことで・・・明日からはもう４年生だしっ Kagura: Ah!No. When I said I'm smaller than everyone was talking about the height...From tomorrow I will be the fourth year. Mother145.png|【止】４年生かぁ・・・ Tomaru: Fourth year? Mother146.png|【神楽】うん。もてはらしょーの４年生 Kagura: Yes. Moteharashou fourth year. Mother147.png|【神楽】だから、立派にオトナだよ Kagura: Therefore I am adult. Mother148.png|【止】ははは。うん、そうだね Tomaru: (laugh).Yes, that's right. Mother149.png|【神楽】そうだよ Kagura: It is so. Mother150.png|【止】で、興味ある？ Tomaru: So is interested? Mother151.png|【神楽】えっ？ Kagura: Huh? Mother152.png|【止】ほら・・・さっきの、遊び Tomaru: Look...The play I spoke just now. Mother153.png|【神楽】あ・・・みんなしてるっていう？ Kagura: Ah!...The one you did with everyone? Mother154.png|【止】そう Tomaru: Yes. Mother155.png|【神楽】ある！　私だけ知らないなんて、ズルい感じがするし・・・ Kagura: I am! I think it unfair that only I have not played... Mother156.png|【止】じゃ、しようか Tomaru: So let's do. Mother157.png|【神楽】ええっ？　で、でも、お兄さんちに戻るのって大変じゃ・・・ Kagura: Eeh? B-but it will not be difficult to go back your house? Mother158.png|【止】大丈夫。ここでも、できることだから Tomaru: It's okay. We can do here. Mother159.png|【神楽】そうなの？ Kagura: Really? Mother160.png|【止】そう・・・こうやって Tomaru: Yes...in this way. Kagura continued Mother161.png|【神楽】え・・・・・・？ Kagura: Eh...? Mother162.png|突然。 Suddenly. Mother47.png|【神楽】はぁーあ Kagura: *sigh* Mother48.png|あれ以来、お兄さんと会うことはなかった。 After that, I did not meet with Onii-san. Moegi enters Mother27.png|【母】あのね・・・今日は、お客さんが来るのよ Mother: You see... Today customers will come. Mother28.png|【神楽】お客さん？ Kagura: Customers? Mother29.png|【母】そうよー・・・まぁ。３人も Mother: That's right...Well. Three people. Mother17.png|【萌葱】あの・・・？止さん、その機械は？ Moegi: Err...? Tomaru-san, this machine is? Mother4.png|【止】いいよ・・・最後のプレゼントぐらい、萌葱の好きにするといい Tomaru: It is nice. This is the last gift...Do what you want. Mother5.png|【萌葱】さ・・・最後って・・・？ Moegi: Th..."the last"...? Mother6.png|【止】留学するんだ Tomaru: I'm going to study abroad. Mother18.png|【萌葱】待ってます Moegi: I will wait. Mother19.png|【止】とにかく、さよならだ Tomaru: Anyway, goodbye. Mother20.png|【萌葱】止さんっ・・・わた・・・私っ・・・私、待ってますからっ！ Moegi: Tomaru-san!...I...I...I will wait! Mother21.png|【母】お腹の赤ちゃんって・・・止さんがお父さんなのね Mother: The baby in your belly...The father is Tomaru, isn't? Mother22.png|【神楽】えっ・・・ Kagura: Huh...? Mother23.png|【母】怒らないから・・・本当のことを教えて Mother: I will not get angry...Tell the truth. Mother24.png|【神楽】・・・うん Kagura: ...Yes. Ayumufather.png|【神楽】お母さん、歩は・・・お兄さんとの子供なんでしょ Kagura: Mom, Ayumu is Onii-san's child... right? Ayumufather2.png|【母】・・・ええ Mother: ...Yes Kagura1.png|【神楽】ボクは・・・？ Kagura: How about me...? Kagura2.png|【母】ふふ。そんなこと心配してるの？ Mother:(laugh). Why are you worrying about these kind of things? Kagura3.png|【神楽】だって Kagura: Because Kagura4.png|【母】今度戸籍を見せてあげる。神楽のお父さんは・・・ Mother:Next time, I will show you the family register. Kagura's father is... Kagura5.png|【神楽】お父さんは・・・？ Kagura: My father is? Kagura6.png|【母】書類には、いませんって書いてあるんだから Mother: In the document, there was nothing written. Kagura7.png|【神楽】そっか・・・ Kagura: Is that so? Kagura8.png|【母】そうよ・・・だから、神楽と止さんは結婚できるの Mother: That's right...Therefore, Kagura can marry Tomaru-san. Note: In Snow Radish Vacation Kagura calls Tomaru onii-san as a repectful way and affectionate name. Category:Galleries